Arelya Eversun
(Heavy work in progress) "The Sun is forever" Arelya Eversun is a Sin'dorei noble, Magistrix, Blood Mage and phoenix summoner. She is the current head of House Eversun and works diligently to better it's position in the current political state of Quel'thalas. History Birth & Early Years Arelya was the third child of her parents, Sinteros and Aylana, her older sister a number of years older than her and her brother only a couple of years older. All three children, from the day they were born, were instructed in the arcane arts, as is standard for those of the Eversun House. Arelya likely wouldn't have risen to where she is today if not for the unfortunate nature of her older siblings arcane capabilities. Neither Allinalla or Sorako had a particularly high arcane affinity and so a lot of pressure was placed upon Arelya by her father whom saw her as the only possible hope for having a child that wasn't a failure. Luckily for him, and perhaps unluckily for Arelya, she started to show significant skill when it came to magic and was put into a rigorous training and learning schedule with few breaks for her to actually enjoy her childhood as a child should. With Arelya in his pocket now, Sinteros saw it fitting to remove his incapable children from the Eversun family and strip them of any claims. Allinalla and Sorako were sent on their way and forgotten about. With Arelya as the new heir for the House it fell to her to become everything that her father was and more, a difficult enough task in itself as Sinteros was already an accomplished mage and a strict teacher, if not a somewhat abusive father. Despite her life being completely out of her control, Arelya was not entirely put down by this and used her anger at her lack of freedom to help drive her forwards in her studies, quickly becoming a powerful mage for someone so young. During her early twenties Arelya became the focal point of Sinteros anger and ambition and so she received most, if not all, of his rage whenever something was not up to the standard he sought it to be. This wanton abuse of her daughter caused Aylana into a deep depression and eventually lead her to commit suicide after Sinteros refused many times to change his ways. This left a hole in Arelya's life that resounded through much of her youth, crippling her fire for a time and crushing her resolve. The Fall of Quel'thalas (W.I.P) Spending much of her first century of life relatively sheltered, Arelya had risen amongst the ranks of the Magistrate with her fathers "help", quickly coming to admire Prince Kael'thas and his charismatic personality, not to mention the accomplished mage that he happened to be. Arelya grew to be very partriotic, pushing herself as much as she could in hopes that through gaining power on her own she could then help to rise Quel'thalas to even further heights. Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Politicians